creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Descent (Teil 2.)
Wer diese CP-Reihe nicht kennt, sollte sich vorher Teil 1. anschauen. Descent (Teil 1.) _____________________________________________________________________________________ Tot… ich müsste eigentlich tot sein. Verendet an einem Stück Metall am Bauch… elendig verblutet… Durch diese seltsamen Kreaturen… Und ohne Chance auf Hilfe… Der Tod war an dieser Situation die einzig logische Konsequenz. Doch jemand … oder etwas … war anderer Meinung. Und hatte eine andere Entscheidung über mich getroffen. 　''' '''　 ''…''oder Gutes? Ich hörte ein leises Surren, als ich die Augen aufschlug. Die Dunkelheit verschwand aus meinem Sichtfeld. Erkannte verschwommen einen … bläulichen Schleier um mich … Und mein erster Gedanke war: “''Ich … lebe ja noch!” Irritiert drehte ich mich auf den Bauch, während das Blaue um mich herum plötzlich verschwand. 'Mew'!'' Das Geräusch! Ich schaute auf und … sah ihn. Das weiße Ding - die Kreatur, die sich zwischen mir und seinen Artgenossen gestellt hat - saß nun vor mir direkt auf den Boden. Seine großen, hellblauen Augen schauten mich direkt an, während es den Kopf schief hielt. Mew'?'' Etwas wacklig auf den Beinen stand ich auf. Das kleine Ding flog dabei etwas nach oben, während es mich immer noch anschaute. Ein Brummen setzte in meinem Schädel ein. Mir war noch etwas schwindlig. Keine Ahnung wie lange ich dort gelegen hab. Der Helligkeit im Raum nach zu urteilen müsste mindestens eine Stunde vergangen sein - wenn nicht sogar mehr. Aber die wichtigste Frage, die sich mir gerade stellte, war: Wieso zum Teufel lebe ich noch?! In Gedanken betastete ich die Stelle am Bauch… doch ich fühlte nichts! Ich schaute nach unten! Ich konnte es nicht glauben… an der Stelle, wo einst das Blut und die Innereien hervorquellte, war eine vollkommen intakte Haut. Ungläubig betastete ich mich mehrmals. Aber da war nichts! Gar nichts! Nur das Blut und das gewaltige Loch in meiner Kleidung erinnerten mich daran, dass an dieser Stelle ein Stück Rohr in meinem Körper steckte. Ich schaute wieder zu dem weißen Kerl. 'Mew'…'' Das Ding … es wirkte … so erfreut. Als ob es froh wär, dass ich lebte. Dieses Ding … hat es mich gerettet? Aber wie? Das ist doch eigentlich unmöglich … Aber wenn ich bedenke was bisher geschehen ist … galten für diese Viecher keine normalen Naturgesetze. Der Schwindel ließ nach, während das Brummen verschwand. Kurz schüttelte ich den Kopf. Zumindest konnte ich wieder stehen. Ich schaute mich um. Außer mir und die Kreatur war niemand hier. Nur die Leichen, das tote Exemplar und Viktor - oder das was von ihm übrig geblieben ist. Plötzlich … glühte der Körper des Tiers auf! Kurz bekam ich Angst … bis … eine Pistole, ein Messer und mehrere Waffenteile auf mich zugeflogen kamen. Die Gegenstände schwebten langsam in meine Richtung, als ob sie mich nicht angreifen wollen. Fast schon behutsam legen sich Pistole und Messer in meinen Händen, während die Waffenteile sich vor meinen Augen zu einem Maschinengewehr zusammensetzten. Als ich dann auf einmal wieder eine funktionsfähige Schusswaffe vor mir hatte, kam es dann zu mir und legte sich in meinen Händen. Das Glühen von der weißen Kreatur verschwand. Schweigend blickte es mich an. Es … schien nicht feindselig zu sein oder gar angreifen zu wollen. Es … schaute mich sogar … freundlich an. ''Mew!'' “''Ähm … Danke''.”, sagte ich zögerlich. Schweigend durchquerte ich die Kleidungshalle und erreichte Viktor. Ich schaute auf seinen leblosen, zerfetzen Leib und sagte: „''Oh Mann … Viktor … du hast tapfer gekämpft. Das hast du echt nicht verdient - genau wie der General.“ Viktor hatte keine Familie … aber zwei kleine Brüder für den er das Sorgerecht hat. Er kümmerte sich trotz des Soldatenjobs um sie und sorgte Notfalls immer für einen Betreuer. Es wird eine Katastrophe für sie sein, wenn sie es erfahren. 'Meeeewww'…'' Sein Ruf klang irgendwie seltsam … Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich die weiße Kreatur, die sich direkt über dem Artgenossen befand, den ich zuvor abgeschossen hab. Sein Blick … sein Ruf … irgendwie … traurig … Er blickte dann auch zu Viktor… ebenfalls mit Trauer. „''Tut mir leid, Kleiner''.“, sagte ich zu ihm. Er schaute auf. „ Wir haben auf beiden Seiten Verluste erlitten. Es ist halt … dumm gelaufen.“ Das weiße Ding schaute mich an. Es schloss seine Augen und … nickte? Was? Er … versteht mich? Etwas irritiert drehte ich mich wieder zu Viktor. Schnell entdeckte ich seine… mit Blut bedeckte Erkennungsmarke. Ich nahm es an mich. Das einzige was ich für ihn tun konnte … Ich musste zu Bob und Charles gelangen. Ich wollte diesen Ort nun ganz schnell wieder verlassen. ''Mew!'' Die weiße Kreatur! Er flog in eine bestimmte Richtung! Zur Tür hin. Die Doppeltür, durch die ich und Viktor einst gingen, wurde durch einen schweren ungeworfenen Schrank versperrt. Kurz glühte sein Körper auf und … der Schrank schob sich weg. Die Kreatur schaute mich an. ''Mew?'' Offenbar will der weiße Kerl hier mir wirklich helfen… Ich öffnete die Tür und verließ mit ihm dann gemeinsam den Raum. 　 　 Ich durchschritt mit dem weißen Kerl die Gänge. “''Bob''! Charles!”, funkte ich leise. “''Hört ihr mich''? Meldet euren Standort!” Nichts … keine Antwort … Hoffentlich wurden sie weder von den Russen noch den Kreaturen erwischt. Obwohl dieses Exemplar mir im Moment freundlich zu gesonnen scheint … Plötzlich hörte ich das etwas. Ich ging einige Schritte weiter bis … ich einen russischen Soldaten erblickte! Ich wich zurück, während das Ding mir folgte! Der Soldat schien mich nicht gesehen zu haben … Doch schon nach wenigen Schritten sah ich einen weiteren Soldaten. Dann noch einen … und noch einen … und noch einen … Verdammt! Ich habe mich mit der Kreatur in einem kleinen Raum verschanzt. Den Stimmen und Geräuschen nach zu urteilen waren sie praktisch überall. Ich schaute auf meine Munition: Der Kampf gegen die Kreaturen hatte es fast komplett aufgezehrt. Nur noch ein Magazin beim Maschinengewehr und ein halbes bei Pistole. “''Mist …''”, sagte ich leise. Mit der geringen Munition war ein Kampf sinnlos. Sich an ihnen vorbeizuschleichen wär auch schwer … denn ich sah sie nicht einmal richtig. Plötzlich setzte ein Ziehen in meinem Schädel ein! Ich fasste mich am Kopf! Es … war nicht so schlimm wie beim General. Mein Hirn pulsierte eher als es zerquetscht wurde. Dann geschah etwas! Meine Augen … meine Sicht … war auf einmal ganz anders … Alles war auf einmal zuerst dunkel. Dann tauchten zuerst so ‘ne … Flecken auf. Grünlich … gelb … schimmernd … Nahmen eine feste Form an … Die Form von … Menschen? Es waren die Soldaten! Ich … konnte die Russen direkt durch die Wände sehen. Die Kreatur! Er ist in meinem Kopf! Manipuliert meinen Verstand! Um … um … meine Feinde zu sehen? Der kleine weiße Kerl blickte mich freudig an. Er … wollte mir damit helfen! Das Ding hielt seinen Kopf schief, als ob es wissen wollte was ich davon hielt. Als Zeichen meiner Zustimmung nickte ich und wir gingen los. Durch seinen Einfluss gelang es mir mich gefahrlos an jeden russischen Mann vorbei zu schleichen. Schon fast waren wir aus dem Gefahrenbereich. Bis … auf einmal ein Russe vor mir stand! Er richtete seine Waffe auf mich und - ''Mew!'' Das kleine weiße Ding war direkt vor dem Soldaten. Es ging so schnell … Kurz leuchteten die Augen des Mann auf und … er fiel um! Als ich zu ihm rüber lief, merkte ich, dass er … schlief? Was zur- Das weiße Ding blickte mich freudig an. Er … hilft mir wirklich. Wir gingen weiter. Ich und die Kreatur durchquerten weiter das Gebiet. Inzwischen ist auch meine Sicht wieder Normal geworden. Keine Russen … keine Kreatur - na ja, bis auf ihn. Langsam machte ich mir Sorgen um Bob und Charles. Sie würden niemals mich zurücklassen. Also … könnte ihnen etwas passiert sein. Doch dann sah ich sie schon! Bob und Charles wie sie gerade vorsichtig den Raum, wo wir uns gerade befanden, betreten. Ich lief zu ihnen rüber. Bob sah mich zuerst und rief: “''Kane! Gott sei dank bist du am leben, Kumpel! Aber was … ''was ist mir dir passiert? Wo ist Viktor? Und was ist das für ein Loch in deiner Kleidung?” “''Viktor ist … tot.”, antwortete ich. “''Und das Loch … das … erklär ich euch später. Wir müssen zuerst-''” Das weiße Ding stieß dazu! Und sofort richteten Charles und Bob ihre Waffen auf ihn! Ich hielt sie auf! “''Ganz ruhig!”, rief ich und hielt Bobs Schrotgewehr weg. “''Kane, was soll das jetzt?!”, fragte er mich verwirrt. Und ich erklärte: “''Dieses Tier ist harmlos…” “''HARMLOS?!”, riefen beide gleichzeitig. Als ich nickte, meinte Bob: “''Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung was dieser Viecher mit einem Menschen anstellen können?! Mike haben sie-''” “J''a… ich weiß…”, unterbrach ich. “''Dasselbe haben sie auch mit Viktor gemacht… aber dieses Exemplar hier ist anders! Er hat mich gerettet vor seinen Artgenossen!” Der kleine weiße Kerl flog zu Bob und schaute ihn an. Stellte sich dabei auf den Kopf. 'Mew'?'' Argwöhnisch blickten Bob und Charles auf ihn. Charles fragte: “''Bist du dir sicher, dass man dem Ding trauen kann?” “''Diese Frage ist durchaus berechtigt.”, fügte Bob hinzu und entfernte sich dabei ein Stück von dem Tier, der sich wieder aufrichtete und ihm aber immer folgte. Nervös hielt er seine Waffe noch fest. “''Er… könnte dich in eine Falle locken!” '' ''“''Nun denk doch mal nach!”, sagte ich. “''Hätte es mich töten wollen, hätte es schon längst getan… und mir nicht geholfen!” Bob und Charles überlegten. Schließlich meinte mein Kumpel Bob: “''Na schön… dein Wort in Gottes Ohr. Aber ich werde das Ding in Auge behalten!” Die Kreatur hielt dann sein Kopf schief. ''Mew…'' “''Wir müssen einfach schleunigst weg von hier…''”, erklärte ich den Beiden. “''Wir müssen die Basiszentrale verständigen, ihnen die Situation schildern und-''” “''Das wird nicht einfach sein''.”, meinte Bob. Und Charles erklärte: “''Das ganze Gebäude wimmelt nur so von russischen Soldaten. Und die sind nicht freundlich gesinnt…''” “''Hab ich gemerkt…''”, entgegnete ich. Und auf einmal sagte Bob zu mir: “''Du, ich glaub, die Russen sind hinter diese Viecher her!” “''Wie meinst du das?” “''Ich und Charles haben beobachtet wie die russischen Einheiten gegen die Kreaturen kämpfen. Sie schossen zwar auf sie… aber sie versuchten sie auch zu fangen. Ihnen gelang es auch eine Kreatur zu fangen''.” Langsam verstand ich die Situation immer weniger… Was hatten russische Soldateneinheiten mit den Kreaturen vor? “''Also… wo geht’s auf den schnellsten Weg nach draußen?”, fragte ich. Charles antwortete: “''Den Karten des Gebäudes nach könnte sich ca. 20 Meter von hier eine Feuerleiter befinden. Dieser wird aber wahrscheinlich nicht im besten Zustand sein.” Besser als nichts… Wir machten uns dann auf dem Weg zusammen mit dem weißen Ding. Fast hatten wir sie schon erreicht bis… weitere Kreaturen auftauchten! Es waren zehn Exemplare von ihnen, direkt vor uns. Sie alle schauten uns an, schweigend, wirkten sehr angriffslustig… ''MEW!'' Der kleine weiße Kerl! Er mischte sich ein und flog zu seinen Artgenossen rüber. Er sprach mit ihnen. ''Mew… Mewmew! Mew!'' Die Artgenossen zögerten und gaben ebenfalls ihre Laute von sich. Das weiße Ding machte weiter. ''Mewmew? Mew? '' Auf einmal verzogen die sich! Die weiße Kreatur drehte sich um und blickte zufrieden zu uns, während Bob und Charles erstaunt kuckten. “''Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass er anders ist!”, meinte ich. Der kleine weiße Kerl nickte. 'Meeewww'…'' Schweigend gingen wir weiter. 　 　 Über die Feuerleiter sind wir endlich nach draußen gelangt. Draußen stand die Sonne schon hoch über die Stadt. Bei der langen Zeit müssten sie schon wieder den Hubschrauber geschickt haben, um nach uns zu suchen. Wir durchschritten die verfallene Seitengasse des Gebäudes und wollten gerade in die nächste Ecke abbiegen, als… wir in eine russische Truppe rein liefen! Sie waren in der Überzahl: Zwei Panzer… Fünf Geschütztürme… Und dutzende Soldaten… Sie entdeckten uns, schrien und feuerten ab! Schnell gingen wir hinter den Mauern in Deckung! “''Verdammte Scheiße!”, meinte Bob. “''Bald sind die bei uns!” Charles stimmte zu und erklärte: “''Und wir haben nicht genügend Feuerkraft, um sie abzuwehren… wir sitzen in der Falle!” Ein Kichern ertönte… Es war das weiße Geschöpf! Sein Körper leuchtete kurz auf… und etwas war um uns! Es schien ein Art Schleier zu sein, ähnlich wie vorhin, die aber große Kugeln um uns bildeten. Und außerdem waren die… ähm… rosa? Wir blickten verwundert. “''Was ist das?”, fragte Charles und Bob murrte. Mit grimmigen Blick sagte er zu der weißen Kreatur: “''Rosa… Na klasse. Warum nicht gleich eine Leuchtreklame mit der Aufschrift: Hey, erschießt uns! Wir sind schwul!?” Die Kreatur kicherte. “''Das Ding findet es auch noch komisch!” Ich wollte etwas sagen… als die Kreatur plötzlich ins Schussfeld flog! “''NICHT!”, rief ich, doch es war zu spät. Die Russen entdeckten die Kreatur. Sie schossen mit allem was sie haben. Doch die weiße Kreatur war schnell. Er verschwand einige Male und tauchte wieder auf… Kicherte, während die Soldaten sogar mit ihren Panzern auf ihn schossen. Der kleine weiße Kerl wehrte sich kein einziges Mal. Er wich einfach nur aus. “''Was macht dieses Viech denn da?”, fragte Bob. “''Keine Ahnung.”, meinte Charles, während wir alle ihn noch beobachteten. Ich überlegte hingegen: Die unsichtbare Wand… Die viele Kreaturen… Ich konnte sie nicht beschießen… Und wenn der weiße Kerl sie vielleicht ablenkt? Und dieses rosa Zeug dann- Ich trat ins Schussfeld! “''KANE!!!”, schrien die beiden. Die Russen entdeckten mich und feuerten ab. Doch als die Patronen die Kugel erreichten… prallten sie ab! Ich wusste es! “''Das sind Kraftfelder Leute!”, rief ich. “''Na los!” Wir liefen ins Schussfeld. Während die weiße Kreatur ein Großteil von ihnen ablenkte, durchquerten wir durch die Kugeln unbeschadet das Feld. Selbst Explosionen hielten uns nicht auf. Und mit der restlichen Munition konnten wir einige ausschalten. Der weiße Kerl machte weiter, wich aus und brachte sogar eins der Geschütze zu schweben. Einmal schossen sie mit einem Raketenwerfer auf ihn. Doch das Geschoss wurde in einer weißlichen Blase angehalten und löste sich auf, sobald die Kreatur es mit der Pfote berührte. Dann… geschah es endlich! Wir verließen das Schussfeld und sind ihnen entkommen. Als das mehrfache Schießen und Knallen nur noch ein schwaches Echo in der ferne war, verschwanden die Kraftfelder. Erschöpft waren wir, aber unverletzt. Und vor allem… am Leben! ''Mew!'' Das weiße Geschöpf tauchte auf! Ebenfalls unverletzt. Auch wenn es nur ein Tier war, bekam ich plötzlich das Bedürfnis folgendes zu ihn zu sagen: “''Danke… Kleiner…''” Das kleine Ding nickte, als… sich ein roter Punkt über seine Brust befand!!! “''AUFPASSEN!!!” Er wollte ausweichen, doch es war zu spät… ein lauter Knall! Die Kugel streifte die rechte Körperseite und riss ein großes Stück Fleisch aus ihm raus. Mit einem lauten Schrei fiel es dann zur Boden. Diese Schweine! Sie hatten uns aufgelauert! Ich musste schnell handeln. Ich hob die verletzte Kreatur und lief zusammen mit Bob und Charles vor den Truppen weg. Die Russen waren überall und in der Überzahl. Uns töten wollten sie - warum auch immer… Doch dann hörte ich Hubschrauberrotoren! Über uns war… ja! Unser Hubschrauber! Ja! Mit seinen Geschützen hielt es die Angreifer in Schach und landete schließlich. Schnell stiegen wir ein. “''Was ist das?”, fragte der Pilot als er das blutende Geschöpf in meinen Armen sah. Meine Antwort: “''Keine Zeit! Flieg einfach!” 'Nico' Geschafft… wir haben es geschafft… Ich, Bob, Charles… wir haben diesen Tag überlebt! Haben nun die Basiszentrale, unsere Station im Irak, erreicht. Wir waren… nicht die Einzigen, die diese Nacht überlebt haben. Der kleine weiße Kerl… Seine Wunde konnte verarztet werden. Da er keine Gefahr für uns stellte, wurde er… na ja… zu unseren Maskottchen. Und weil ich der Kreatur zuerst begegnet bin, durfte ich ihn einen Spitznamen geben: Nico… nach einer weißen Katze, den ich als kleiner Junge mal hatte. Er war schon wie eine Katze. Immer noch wussten wir nicht was geschehen ist. Weder was die Terroristen und die Russen wollten, noch woher diese Dinger auf einmal kamen. Auffällig war auch, dass die Einsturzstelle des Kometen am Zaxo von russischen Truppen abgeriegelt wurde. Höchste Geheimstufe galt. Niemand durfte rein. Die amerikanische Regierung versuchte mehr herauszufinden… bisher aber ergebnislos. Nachdem die Ungefährlichkeit von Nico von dutzenden Forschern und Experten bestätigt wurde, wurde es ihm gestattet sich innerhalb der Basiszentrale frei zu bewegen. Dazu musste vor allem ich eine Menge Überzeugungsarbeit leisten. Hätte ich doch nur gewusst wie sehr dieser kleine Kerl hier unser Leben verändern wird… 　 　 　 Da es im Moment nichts zu tun gab, begab ich mich in die Gemeinschaftsbaracke, wo sich Nico und der Rest unserer neuen Einheit aufhielten. Schon in der Ferne vernahm ich ein schallendes Gelächter gemischt von Nicos leisen klängen. Ich ahnte schon was los war… “''Was stellt der kleine Kerl denn nun wieder an?”, fragte ich mich und öffnete die Tür. Ein nahezu absurdes Bild tat sich vor mir auf: Nico hatte schon wieder mehrere große rosa Blasen erschaffen und hüpfte auf einen von ihnen herum. Mit seinen telekinetischen Kräften brachte er Stifte, Kaffeetassen und anderen Kleinkram zu schweben. Mehrere von meiner Einheit: Charles, Derik, Jonathan, Lars… hüpften selbst auf den Blasen rum und lachten laut. Sie alberten rum, hatten Spaß… Ich war gezwungen zu schmunzeln… “''Erbärmlich…''”, unterbrach eine dunkle Stimme. General Richards stand neben mir. Und sofort verstummte die Szenerie. Er war von nun an unser neuer General. Ich wusste zurzeit nicht viel über ihn. Nur dass er nicht viel von Humor versteht… und es offenbar hasst, wenn Soldaten ihre “''weiche Seiten zeigen''”. Richards betrat den Raum. “''Weicheier!”, sagte er. “''Benehmt euch wie ein Rudel Kindergartenkinder, nur weil dieses Ding- hey!” Richards wurde nach oben gezogen. Es war Nico, der ihm zum schweben brachte. Nico flog zu ihm herüber. ''Mew?'' “''Lass mich runter!”, schimpfte er. “''Lass mich runter du dämliches Viech!” Charles rief zu ihm rüber: “''Nico mag übrigens keine Spielverderber, General!”, und lachte dann. 'Mew'…'' Federn und ein paar Pinseln flogen hoch, während der Shirt des Generals sich nach oben schob. “''Wag es ja nicht!!!”, warnte er. Nico kicherte… und legte los. Mit den Federn und Pinseln kitzelte er den Bauch des Generals. Und da er auch nur ein Mensch war, musste er lachen… “''Aufhören! Aufhören! Hahaha!”, schrie er lauthals lachend. “''Ich befehle dir aufzuhören, du verdammtes-''” Nico stoppte. Er flog näher zu ihm ran und legte sich dann auf seiner Brust. Er kuschelte sich an ihn. ''Mew…'' Plötzlich sagte General Richards: “''Ok! Ok! Du hast gewonnen! Ist ja gut…''” Und er… umarmte ihn tatsächlich! Nico kriegt wirklich jeden weich… Lachend begab ich mich nun zu Bob. Mit seiner Sonnerbrille saß er entspannt auf den Bett und beobachtete das Szenario aus sicherer Entfernung. “''Nur damit du es weißt…''”, meinte er. “''Ich beobachte den kleinen Racker nicht weil ich ihn so toll finde, sondern weil grad nix in der Glotze läuft.” Ich sagte: “''Ja… klar…”, und stellte mich direkt neben ihn. “''Also ich find den kleinen Racker süß.” Bob hob überrascht ne Augenbraue. Und ich erklärte: “''Nico hat uns gerettet… das solltest du schon wertschätzen.” “''Ach komm, ich bin schon dankbar.”, erwiderte er. “''Ich find es halt nur gewöhnungsbedürftig ein komisches… Haustier zu haben.” Plötzlich schob sich etwas unter seinem Bett zur Seite. Bobs Privatkiste. Sofort reagierte Bob und hielt es fest. “''Nico! Aufhören!”, rief er, während er die Kiste mit aller Kraft festhielt. “''Ich sagte aufhören! Kane tu doch was… er hört doch auf dich!” Die Kiste öffnete sich einen Spalt und mehrere seiner Pornohefte flogen heraus. Eins der Heftchen hielt Nico direkt vor sich. Nico schaute verwundert. ''Mew?'' Als dann durch eine leichte Drehung sich eine ausklappbaren Seiten öffnete, weiteten sich schlagartig Nicos Augen und sein Gesicht errötete. ''Mew!'' Wir mussten lachen. “''Nicht immer ist Neugier gut, Nico!”, rief ich. 　 　 Nico brachte uns Abwechslung… Abwechslung in dem rauen Alltag aus Krieg, Blut und Schusswaffen. Nico war nicht nur ein Maskottchen - er war auch eine Unterstützung für unsere Einheit bei jedem einzelnen Einsatz. Er begleitete uns auf Schritt und Tritt. Und mit seinen telekinetischen Kräften war er eine große Hilfe bei unseren Kämpfen. Er schien es genießen mit uns zusammen zu sein. Doch leider… musste er auch “''andere Dinge” für uns tun. 　 　 'Die Spezies' Über die Wochen kamen neue Kometenschauer, gefolgt von weiteren Sichtungen der Kreaturen. Doch diese ließen sich bisher nur sehr schwer fangen. Da die Russen immer noch alles Geheim hielten, wurde eine eigene Forschungsabteilung in der Basiszentrale errichtet zur Erforschung dieser Kreaturen. Eigentlich ‘ne gute Sache. Das Problem war nur… Nico war hier unser einziges Forschungsobjekt. ''Mew…'' Nicos Laut war bedrückt, ebenso sein Blick, der schwermütig zur Boden gesenkt war, als wir den Gang durchschritten. Nico musste oft ins Labor… sehr oft. Mal für Stunden… mal für mehrere Tage… Eingesperrt in einem viel zu engen Käfig. Bluttest und Antikörpertest… Röntgen- und Ultraschalluntersuchungen… Haut und Gewebeproben… Test auf Giftresistenz… Medikamententest… Sogar Aussetzung von verschiedenen Strahlungen und Feldern… All diese Dinge musste Nico über sich ergehen lassen, um wieder für eine Zeit frei auf der Station zu sein. Hätten ich und meine Einheit damals nicht seine Ungefährlichkeit bewiesen, würde er… wahrscheinlich nur noch im Labor sein. ''Mew…'' “''Ich weiß, dass er dir nicht gefällt.”, erklärte ich. “''Aber… Vorschrift ist Vorschrift. Und wir hatten ‘ne Vereinbarung getroffen, Nico. Komm schon… du wirst schneller aus dem Labor sein als du glaubst!” Schweigend schloss Nico die Augen und wir gingen weiter. 　 　 Endlich erreichten wir die Labors. Als wir in eins der Untersuchungsräume kamen, kam eine Frau zu uns. Lange, braune Haare… Weißer Kittel… Und Latino… Jane, meine Cousine. “''Hallo, Kane!”, begrüßte sie mich lächelnd. Von den ganzen Laborarbeitern war sie die Einzige hier, die ich vertrauen konnte. Auch wenn sie unter hohen Druck der Regierung steht, die genau diese Forschung von ihr verlangt. Ebenfalls diente sie dem Land, nur halt auf andere Weise. “''Und Hallo, Nico!”, sagte sie und wendete sich ihm zu. ''Mew…'' Nico setzte sich schon in den Käfig. Sie erklärte ihm dann: “''Ach komm, das wird schon wieder. Es ist nur ein Bluttest…''” “''Haben diese ganzen verschiedenen Test überhaupt ein Sinn?”, fragte ich sie. “''Die sind irgendwie so… wahllos.” “''Wissenschaft ist nie wahllos!”, widersprach sie. “''Jede Methode dient dem Zweck der Erforschung des Unbekannten. Es ist auf gar keinen Fall sinnlos…” Jane war schon immer empfindlich, wenn um die heilige Wissenschaft geht. Das nahm ich ihr nicht übel… so war sie halt. “''Durch diese Forschung haben wir schon ziemlich viel von ihnen erfahren!”, fügte sie hinzu. Ich sagte: “''Aha… und das wäre?” Antwort: “''Nico ist geschlechtslos.” Was? Auf meinem überraschten Blick, kicherte sie: “''Nico ist ein Hermaphrodit. “Er” trägt beide Geschlechter in sich. Ob er aber zur Fortpflanzung ein gegenüber braucht, wissen wir noch nicht.” “''Ok… gibt’s noch was?”, fragte ich weiter. “''Nico ist noch jung.”, antwortete sie. “''Wie jung?”, fragte ich. “''Biologisch gesehen gerade mal ein halbes Jahr alt. Deswegen ist Fell auch so weiß. Bei älteren Exemplaren verfärbt es sich mit der Zeit. Sei es in rosa oder blau. Die genaue Ursache ist noch ungeklärt. Nicos Fähigkeiten scheinen aus nicht komplett ausgereift im Vergleich zu seinen Artgenossen.” “''Das heißt… er wird später noch mehr können?” Meine Cousine nickte und setzte schon die Spritze an Nico an. Nico zuckte kurz und kniff die Augen zu. Mit der Spritze zapfte sie ihn schon Blut ab. Dann nahm sie die Spritze weg und legte den Inhalt in eins der Maschinen, um es zu untersuchen. Sie drückte den Knopf. Ein leises Surren ertönte. Sie sprach weiter: “''Der Körper einer solchen Kreaturen wie Nico scheint auch hohe Energie zu beinhalten…” “''Energie? Was für eine Energie?”, fragte ich. Sie verstummte. “Ähm… hallo? Wieso sagst du nichts?” “''Na ja es sind verborgene Information. Die da oben nerven… du verstehst…” Der Regierungsmaulkorb… ich verstehe… Sie kann es mir vielleicht später unter vier Augen erzählen… unbeobachtet… “''Dann… wünsch ich dir viel Spaß bei deiner Arbeit, Cousinchen.”, sagte ich und ging zur Tür. Kurz blieb ich stehen und blickte zu Nico. Bevor ich ihn verließ, sagte ich zu ihm: “''Du schaffst das, Nico... Wir sehen uns!” 　 Zum Glück hatte es nicht so lange gedauert und Nico war schon nach ‘ne Stunde wieder frei. Es war spät Nacht und ich und Nico waren alleine in der Baracke. Nico schlief auf seinen Platz, während ich mich für ne Stunde aufs Ohr legen wollte, als… die Tür aufging. Es war Jane. “''Bist du allein?”, fragte sie leise. Sie hielt eine Akte in den Händen. Stumm nickte ich und richtete mich auf. Ich schaltete eins der kleinen Lichtern ein, während sie zu mir rüber kam. Sie setzte sich neben mich: “''Na? Kurz etwas Verbotenes tun und in strenggeheime Regierungsakten schnüffeln, Cousine?”, fragte sie schmunzelnd. Jane und ich hatte schon immer gern als heimlich Regeln getrotzt. Ganz besonders, wenn um Sachen ging, die “nichts für uns waren”. Und bis dahin waren wir immer sehr erfolgreich darin. Ich antwortete: “''Aber klar doch…''” Und sie öffnete die Akte. “''Hier.”, sagte sie und reichte mir ein paar Blätter. Es schien sich dabei um ein Art Protokoll oder Liste zu handeln. Sie erklärte: “''Darauf sind die interessantesten Eigenschaften der MEW-Spezies verzeichnet.” “''MEW?”, fragte ich. “N''a, die Tiere müssen doch mal langsam ‘ne Bezeichnung bekommen.”, antwortete sie. “''Und da ihr Ruf so deutlich klingt…''” Ich nickte zustimmend. Und während ich mir alles anschaute, erklärte sie mir nun jede Eigenschaft: “''Nicos Spezies hat einen ungewöhnlichen genetischen Code. Neben Adenin, Thymin, Guanin und Cytosin fanden wir über 200 verschiedene, unbekannte Basen. 200 Basen! So viel genetische Vielfalt in diesem kleinen Kerl hier!” Ich schaute zu Nico. Ich meinte dann: “''So was ist doch bei kein Tier der Erde…” Sie nickte und meinte auf einmal: “''Weil er nicht irdisch ist!” “''Wie bitte???”, fragte ich. “ Du meinst, Nico ist ein…” “''Das ist die einzig mögliche Erklärung dafür… Wahrscheinlich sind die MEW-Kreaturen über die Kometen als blinde Passagiere zu uns gekommen. Sie haben eine komplexe molekulare Struktur - sie können die Energie in den Molekülen irgendwie kontrollieren und sich zeitweise auflösen oder neu ordnen, Kane.” “''Und das heißt?” “''Sie können dadurch erstaunliche Dinge vollbringen: Teleportation, Telekinese… Tarnung!” Ich blickte verwundert. “''Das konnten wir aus den Beobachtungen der anderen Exemplare entnehmen… Und… sie verschießen Energiebälle. Kane… diese Tiere besitzen Fähigkeiten, die die Wissenschaft revolutionieren könnten.” Schweigend gab ich ihr das Protokoll zurück. “''Das ist schon alles sehr interessant, Cousinchen.”, meinte ich dann. “''Aber wieso erzählst du mir dieses Faktenwissen?” “''Weil ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten will''.”, entgegnete sie. “''Die Forschungsabteilung… baut an einer Maschine. Diese Maschine, wird sich genau die die besondere Energie- und Molekularstruktur zur Nutze machen, um eine MEW-Kreatur… zu fangen!” Ich fragte: “''Fangen?” Und sie erklärte weiter: “''Wenn diese Maschine tatsächlich funktioniert, haben wir zwei Vorteile: Auf der einen Seite, wird die Erforschung dieser Spezies vorangetrieben, weil wir dann mehr Forschungsobjekte zur Verfügung haben. Und auf der anderen Seite - und das wird für dich ganz interessant sein - muss Nico… nicht mehr so of ins Labor!!!” Ich musste breit grinsen. “''Wow… das… das wäre wirklich großartig, Jane!”, sagte ich. “''Kommt du und Nico in zwei ein halb Wochen in Untersuchungsraum RT2.”, erklärte sie. “''Denn da ist das Gerät fertig gestellt und wir können es testen. Wenn alles gut geht, ist das der letzte Test, bei dem Nico beteiligt sein wird… Werdet ihr also kommen?” Ich nickte und schon ging sie nach draußen. 　 　 Ich und Nico sind wie versprochen gekommen. Doch seltsamerweise… mussten wir um Mitternacht kommen. Außerdem standen keine Wachposten an den sonstigen Stellen. Das war schon seltsam, weil die Forschungsabteilung eigentlich streng bewacht wird. Wir fanden den Untersuchungsraum RT2 und ich öffnete die Tür. Meine Cousine war schon da. “''Gut, dass ihr hier seid!”, sagte sie zu mir. "''Ist unser Besuch eigentlich erlaubt?", fragte ich. Schweigend drehte sie ihren Blick weg. Verstehe... Der Untersuchungsraum schien kaum anders als die anderen zu sein. Ein Laborraum halt. Bis… sie auf einen Gegenstand zeigte. Eine Kiste. Die Kiste war aus Metall und hatte die Maße 40 x 40 x 40 cm. Als wir uns dem Ding näherten, konnte ich so gold schimmernde Drähte an den Seiten erkennen. Die Kiste selbst bestand aus zwei Hälften und vorne an der Mitte war eine kleine rötliche Kugel. “''Was ist das?”, fragte ich Jane. “''Die Wandelkiste.”, antwortete sie. Nico und ich blickten verwundert. ''Mew?'' “''Es ist eine Maschine, die dafür konzipiert wurde, die Körpermasse einer MEW-Kreatur in reiner Energie umzuwandeln und in sich einzuschließen''.”, erklärte sie. Sie schaute dann zu Nico. “''Nico? Könntest du dich näher vor dieser Maschine positionieren?” Nico nickte und folgte ihrer Bitte, indem er näher zu der Kiste flog. Jane drückte auf die kleine Kugel. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Kiste ein Spalt und die Kugel schob sich leicht nach außen. Sie glühte auf und ein Laserstrahl kam raus, der dann Nico traf. 'Me… mew'?'' Doch dann… glühte Nicos Körper rötlich auf und… verschwand plötzlich! Die Kiste verschloss sich wieder und Nico… war weg! “''Was zum-''”, sagte ich. “''Wo ist Nico? Sag mir wo Nico ist!” Jane meinte schmunzelnd: “''Na, hier drinnen.”, und zeigte auf die Kiste. “''Dann… dann lass ihn wieder raus! Sofort!” “''Ihm geht es gut, Kane. Seine Masse wurde lediglich in reiner Energie umgewandelt.” “''Lass ihn raus!” “''Ist schon ok, Kane.” Sie drückte wieder auf die Kugel und die Kiste öffnete sich erneut. Ein weißer Lichtstrahl kam nun raus. Und aus einem weißen Lichtkörper… formte sich Nico! Er war wieder da! Nico schüttelte den Kopf und blickte dann zu Jane. '''''Mewmew?! Mewmewmew! Mew! Mewmew! Er schimpfte mit ihr und Jane meinte lachend: “''Entschuldigung, Nico. Das wollt ich nicht. Aber dafür wissen wir, dass es funktioniert!” “''Ok… also mit solchen Kisten kann man diese Dinger fangen?”, fragte ich. Und sie antwortete: “''Ja. Der Glassensoren erfasst jede Kreatur mit entsprechender Energiefrequenz in einen Umkreis von 15 Metern.” “''Die Dinger müssten also schon relativ nah sein…” “''Ja, man müsste sie ein wenig hintreiben… aber da kann vielleicht Nico dabei behilflich sein.” ''Meeewww… 　 　 In den kommenden Monaten wurde unsere Einheit damit beauftragt mit diesen Wandelkisten die MEW-Kreaturen zu fangen - und das klappte auch! Besonders durch Nicos Hilfe! Durch die gefangenen Artgenossen musste Nico immer weniger ins Labor und gewann dadurch viel mehr Freiheiten. Von nun an verbrachte Nico sehr viel Zeit mit der Einheit. Und am allermeisten mit mir. Ich weiß nicht warum… ständig wollte er immer in meine Nähe sein und was mit mir zusammen machen. Es machte auch jede Menge Spaß mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen. Ich begann mich schon langsam mit dem kleinen Ding verbunden zu fühlen. Wie hätte ich aber ahnen können, dass Nico noch andere Überraschungen für uns bereit hält? 　 　 　 TO BE CONTINUED Geschrieben von: NothingM (Diskussion) _____________________________________________________________________________________ Descent (Teil 3.) Descent (Teil 4.) Descent (Teil 5.) Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Pokepasta Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Objekte